Citrine
by CitrineSea
Summary: The story of a respected Scapolite and a defective Pearl, and how they became Crystal Gems
1. chapter 1

It was supposed to be an honor of the highest regard to receive a Pearl of your very own; something that only happened to the most noble, royal, or loyal gems in Homeworld... But, was it supposed to feel this way?

Scapolite had seen many Pearls in their existence, the tall and graceful beauties always rushing about to please their owners, and it was always just a fact of life. Something that happened. They had been excited at first, but the closer the time drew, the more they realized how odd it felt that they would soon own someone. As they stated out the window, they dreamed of the rebellion, and the speeches made about being your own gem, making your own destiny... They wished they had the guts.

The Roaming Eye stopped outside the station entrance, and the yellow gem stepped out, following the Ruby that had been assigned to escort them.

"This way, Your Clarity."

The words were barely heard, though, as Scapolite was still in awe of the looming structure. Yellow Diamond's jurisdiction never ceased to amaze them with its size.

They were led through a winding path, taken through multiple doors, and practically drug all over the palace before being presented before the Diamond herself.

Bowing their head, Scapolite fell into the traditional salute. "My Diamond."

"Ah, yes. Scapolite 3,347-J." The matriarch of the Yellow gems crossed her legs and looked down from her seat, "I have been expecting you. An exciting day, isn't it? It's not often a gem of your make receives the gift of a Pearl."

Scapolite nodded, knowing this fully well. "Yes, my Diamond. I am quite... excited. And very grateful that you would choose me for such an honor."

A distinct and hurried clicking sound could be heard down the hallway, followed by some agitated murmuring. It wasn't a moment longer before a Holly Blue Agate entered the doorway.

"Holly Blue."

"My Diamond!" There was an overly-cheerful note to her voice, as if she was trying to compensate for something. "You are looking quite radiant today, if you don't mind my admiration!"

Yellow Diamond was less than impressed. "Yes, yes. I trust this Scapolite's Pearl is completed and ready to meet its owner?"

Scapolite had to stop themself from cringing at the use of the word 'it' to describe another gem. Holly Blue, however, seemed less bothered by that and more by...

"W-well, um, Your Radiance, there has been a slight mishap with the Pearl--"

"Is it incomplete?"

"Well, n-no, but--"

"Then I see no problem. Pearls are made for looks, not substance."

Holly Blue visibly cringed. "Th-that's precisely the problem--"

"SEND IT IN."

Having no more room to argue or warn, Holly saluted, "Yes, My Diamond." She turned and exited the room, returning and stepping out of the way of the door. "Enter, Pearl."

Scapolite watched the doorway with a curious gleam in their eyes, expecting a tall, pristine, shining Pearl to step in. What came instead, was almost the exact opposite.

Stout, no taller than a Ruby, and looking scared out of her mind, stood a figure that bore the gemstone of a Pearl on her chest. The colors were that of Scapolite's own, with a few more flouncy additions, and a pair of beautiful yellow eyes.

"My Diamond." The voice was shaky, but clear as a bell, the sound causing something to stir inside of the receiving gem. This was no ordinary Pearl.

"What is THAT?" Yellow Diamond's eyes turned to Holly Blue, "Is this some kind of a joke? Look at that... That THING! It's hideous! Get rid of it!"

The defective Pearl tried her best to keep her dignity in front of the Diamond, but her lip trembled for a moment, and fear sparked in her eyes as Holly Blue quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Yes, my Diamond! I apologize, i-i had no idea it would turn out so horrid! This is the last time I order Pearls from the Lazulis on Neptune!"

"See that it is." The Diamond turned her gaze back to Scapolite, "It seems you'll have to wait longer than anticipated. I trust you can survive another decade without a Pearl."

Scapolite's eyes followed the scared Pearl all the way towards the door. "W-wait! Stop!" Holly Blue stopped, aghast at a tone like that being used in front of a Diamond. "What... What are you going to do with her?"

Yellow Diamond blinked, "Shatter her. What else would we do with such an abomination? Any respectable gem would become the laughingstock of Homeworld with that ugly thing!"

Scapolite burned with an emotion they couldn't quite place. Something HAD to be done. They couldn't just let this poor Pearl die just because she came out wrong! But the stare they were receiving from the Matriarch at the moment seemed to warn of the same fate for them if they spoke against it. Suddenly, an idea came to them.

"Of course, my Diamond. I apologize for questioning you. But..." they looked to the Pearl again, unable to keep their eyes off of her, defeated and terrified as she was. "She was made for me, wasn't she? I feel it would only be fitting... if I took care of her, myself. It would be irresponsible and rude of me to expect you to waste your precious time on this matter."

Yellow Diamond hummed it over, then nodded. "Very well. Holly Blue Agate, give the Scapolite the abomination."

Holly Blue followed orders, roughly transitioning the submissive gem to her rightful owner.

As soon as they grabbed the Pearl, she felt a difference. The gems who had handled her before had all been rough, cold unfeeling... But them... their touch was light, as if they were purposely being gentle with her... As if they saw her as a being, not as a decoration. She looked up with wide eyes, wondering why, before being startled by the booming voice of the Diamond.

"Don't just stand there and stare at it, for stars sake, just dispose of it!"

Scapolite took a deep breath, realizing that they didn't have much of a choice under the watchful eye of the Diamond, and all exits guarded by Amethyst soldiers. They shaking called upon their weapon, sticking their hand into their gem and retrieving a spiked glove. The look in their eyes was truly remorseful as they reeled back their fist.

The defective Pearl barely had time to flinch before she was poofed from physical existence, retreating into her gem.

Scapolite had never felt so sickened. They held the Pearl in their hands, knowing they couldn't go through with shattering her...

Luckily, a disturbance was caused with the Amethysts, who rushed in to inform Holly Blue and Yellow Diamond of an emergency involving a crashed Ruby ship, and Blue Diamond's arrival right behind it.

The commotion was just the pdistraction Scapolite needed, taking the first flight response from deep in their guts and running as fast as they could.

By time Yellow Diamond turned her attention back to the Scapolite, they were gone.


	2. On the Ship to Freedom

The crashed Ruby ship had made an excellent getaway vehicle. Scapolite was barely avoiding being spotted when they slipped into the machine, making quick work of the broken engine.

They calibrated and set course, turning off the gravity engine and shifting into hyperspeed. It was only a few moments of their form trailing behind the ship, but it felt like an eternity.

After they reached the perimeter of their destination, Scapolite was whole again, the poor Pearl still cradled in their hands.

"A-are you okay?" They asked sheepishly, carefully running a finger along the round surface of the gem. "I... I don't know if you can hear me. I've never... been forced into my gem before. I never thought I'd cause it for anyone, either..." They sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm not like them. I don't care that you didn't turn out like the other Pearls. In fact... I thought you were beautiful." They blushed just a bit, the memory of those gorgeous golden eyes burning into theirs making them feel warm.

"When you come back, you can do it any way you wanna. I mean it! I don't want you to be a slave to what I want." The words of Rose Quartz swarmed in their mund, "I wanna see what you want, and who you are on your own! If... if you can. I know we're all kinda made to be one way, but..."

The gem in their hands suddenly became very warm, and starred glowing. Scapolite had all but let go when it floated up, the light taking form before their eyes.

The light shaped itself into that odd, Rubyish figure... But instead of Scapolite's colors, she now wore a beautiful combination of light yellow and a color similar to an Aquamarine, her hair falling in a much shorter style, as well as in a mintier color. When she had fully formed in from of them, she spoke with that same soft voice which made their head tingle.

"You... really think that I'm beautiful? Even though I don't look like a real Pearl?"

Scapolite grinned, in complete awe of the gem before them. "You /are/ a real Pearl. The realest Pearl I've ever seen!"

A small smile graced her lips, and a pink blush lit her up. "Thank you, Your clarity."

"Please, none of that." Scapolite shook their head, reaching out to take one of her hands. "Just call me Scapolite. I don't own you. Nobody does."

The Pearl nodded slowly. "What... do I do, then?"

"Whatever you want! You're your own gem, and I am, too! We..." They trailed off and looked out of the ship's window, seeing the blue and green, forbidden, war-wrecked planet in the near distance.

"We're free."


End file.
